


Snanger Drabbles

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for the grangersnape100 community on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soft Discovery

“So, you really think you can enhance the healing rate of Dittany if …”

Hermione removes her robes, revealing the sweater she bought a few weeks ago. It’s a pale, creamy cashmere, almost the same shade as her skin is this late in the fall. When she realizes that Severus isn’t speaking, she looks up and tries not to laugh.

He is staring, rather unashamed, at her bosom.

“What are you wearing underneath that … sweater?” Severus asks, running a finger under his collar.

Hermione takes his hand and molds it to her chest, letting him discover the answer himself.

 


	2. A Thoughtful Gift

His salary being the meager pittance that it is, Severus can only afford to purchase a simplevicuña scarf for Hermione’s Christmas present - not the wrap he secretly wants to see her wear.But he is correct. The luxurious honey-gold wool brings out the lights in her eyes and hair, perfectly.

“It’s too much,” Hermione says, wrapping it around her neck and rubbing her cheek against the fabric like a contented cat.

“Can I see you wear it - and nothing else?” he asks. The words come out in a nervous rush of desire.                                   

She blushes … then nods.


	3. A Simple Turn

When he finally comes to bed after a long day of teaching, followed by brewing more potions for Poppy, Severus is exhausted.  He slides in next to his curvy wife, letting the heavy blanket she’d knitted for them nestle around his body like a cocoon.

Hermione’s hands reach for him.  And, as she turns over, Severus realizes that she’s gone to bed with nothing on.

Again.

Suddenly, he is very, very awake.  Every last bit of him – especially the bits that her small hands are firmly stroking.  Severus thrusts his hips towards her, trying to find her bit of heaven.


	4. Match, Point

“Ron is single again,” Hermione murmured as she poured the milk into her tea.  She looked up and caught Severus rolling his eyes – he’d not covered his entire face with the Prophet. 

“Why should I care about Mr. Weasley’s romantic life?” he asked dryly.

Hermione shrugged.  “I thought I’d set him up with your Apprentice.  They’d suit perfectly, wouldn’t they?”

He frowned.  “Why do you care?”

“He is responsible for matching us up.  I feel like I owe him a lot for that.”

Severus mused on her words, then took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles.  “As do I.”


	5. The Knock-up

Ron was used to watching people as they went about their day. It was something they taught him in Auror training, not that he needed it. Being the second to youngest in a very vocal family, he was used to sitting back and listening.

So when Hermione mentioned off-handedly that she didn’t have a date for the Victory Ball and seemed worried about going stag, he decided to remedy her little predicament. They’d ended things amicably – hell, they were even still roommates at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Yes, he was going to set her up with someone.

The question, was who.

***

He watched her, wondering who could be her match.

Not someone like him – their hideously brief and platonic relationship was evidence enough. No, it would need to be someone like her: Methodical. Brilliant. Sensitive. Outspoken.

Ron was pondering this when he walked into the Apothecary Shop that Prof – _Mister_ – Snape had opened a few years ago, after the War. When Snape looked up, frowning as he slowly regarded Ron over his silver reading glasses, Ron knew.

The frown was the same one that Hermione had given him earlier. Ron rubbed his nose, realizing the dirt was still there.

_Bloody Hell._


	6. Rally

“Ron! What do you mean I’m not sitting with the rest of you?”

“Some kind of mix up with the RSVP’s ‘Mione. I dunno, Percy didn’t give me many details,” Ron said, holding his face in a perfect mask. Telling fibs was one of the places his Auror training had helped him immensely. 

Hermione’s forlorn face almost undid him, though. He looked away, focusing instead on the perfectly nice cleavage she was showing in her green silk dress.

“I do have eyes Ron, in case you’ve forgotten,” Hermione sighed, her breasts rising with the motion.

“I didn’t forget,” he smirked.

===

Hermione hit him with the tiny purse she’d placed an Extension Charm on. The loud WHACK it made when the bag collided with the back of his head was pretty satisfying, actually.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” she admonished.

“Say ‘Bilius’ a little louder, why don’t you?” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Counting to ten helped calm her temper slightly. Twenty helped even more. When she reached thirty, she opened her eyes and calmly asked, “Who am I sitting with?”

“Mister Snape,” Ron said.

She felt the blush rise on the back of her neck. “I guess that’s fine.”

===

Severus regarded his former student as she walked to the table. He’d expected her to be sitting with her gaggle of friends, not with him and a few other ancient, first class gits. 

Gods, Miss Granger looks lovely in green.

The light green silk clung to every curve, almost adoringly touching her as a gentle lover would the first time they went to bed together. He had to will his cock into submission as she drew nearer – he could see the lines of her unfettered breasts too perfectly.

“Sir,” Hermione said as she sat down.

“Just Severus now … Hermione.”


	7. Break

Ron watched them all throughout the ball. He didn’t mean to ignore Lavender, but honestly watching Hermione and Snape try to flirt with each other was the best entertainment he’d had in months – far better than the “Weird Sisters” concert he and Harry went to last March.

In fact, when Snape laid a trembling hand on hers, making her jump a mile in the air before she calmed enough to return his intense gaze, Ron chuckled loudly enough to make Ginny ask him what was wrong.

“Nothing, sis,” he replied, smiling wider when Hermione shyly laced her fingers with Snape’s.  
===  
Later, long after she’d come home, Hermione went to the library to think. Kreacher had just checked on her, bringing her some warm milk like he did on nights when she couldn’t sleep. But she’d let the milk go cold. It sat, forgotten, on the oak table next to the fire.

She was replaying every moment in her mind, especially the memory of the kiss Severus had placed on her cheek before he Apparated away. His lips had been warm, and her skin prickled with desire when he’d smelled the skin on her neck.

It had been the perfect night.  
===  
It took Severus a year to propose to her – ten months of that spent trying to find the perfect ring.

He’d known from the start that somehow the brainy know-it-all from his teaching days had become his perfect woman. The fact that she smelled of honeysuckle, that elusive scent that lingered when he brewed Amortentia had seemed to seal their fate.

Now, she sat across from him – his wife! Hermione’s chestnut hair was shining, though not as brightly as her smile or the dazzling blue and silver rings on her finger.

Yes, he did owe Ron Weasley a debt.

_Dammit._


	8. Temptation

When Hermione walked out of their bedroom, wearing that black dress with webbed arms and shear side panels that left very little to his very active imagination, Severus couldn’t remember being so proud that she was his long suffering bride. 

 

But it wasn’t the provocatively low-cut dress, which showcased her breasts to perfection, that made his cock jump.

 

Nor was it the glimpse of her bare hips, letting him know that she had neglected to wear her knickers, that made his breath hitch.

 

It was the red-lacquered toenails and slender feet, innocently peeking out at him from beneath the hem.

===

They tempted him while she was bathing, the red just visible under a thousand bubbles as he washed her back. 

 

They rubbed over his legs at night when she tried in vain to warm them, before he groaned and cast a quick Warming charm. 

 

They ended up in his lap when they read together on the sofa, and when they did … Severus licked his lips as he felt the jump turn into a full, solid erection.

 

And when he made love to his brilliant girl, they touched his back, buttocks, and legs, depending on what position they slowly rocked into.

===

“Take off your dress,” Severus said abruptly, after he realized he was stroking himself through his clothes.

 

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Hermione asked.  Her voice was a tease that made his skin prickle with further awareness. 

 

Swiftly, and as silently as a panther, he moved to her side, placing her hand on his groin as he whispered in her ear.

 

“I happen to love it.  That’s why I don’t want to ruin it while fucking you against the door.”

 

Hermione smiled, Vanishing the dress completely as she rubbed a red-tipped foot up the row of buttons on his trousers.


	9. Paperback Novels

_“Professor Granger!”_

  
Hermione started and slammed her book shut as a long fingered hand clamped down on her shoulder.  Biting her lip softly, she looked up, staring into the mocking black eyes of Professor Snape.  Sighing, and knowing she was caught, she slumped in her chair.

  
Professor Snape snatched up the book and waved it to the professors around them in the staff room, smirking as he said, “It seem our resident know it all is still so ahead in her work that she can read for leisure while the rest of us toil to keep our heads above water.”

===

“Really, Severus, there’s no reason to –“

  
“Minerva, I’m sick and tired of her … oh my,” he sighed, a true, rare smile cracking his face as he scanned the back of the paperback novel.  He let it fall open randomly to a section that must have been often read  - the binding was deeply cracked and the pages bent slightly.  “Oh … my.  Would you just listen to this?”

  
“Professor Snape, please don’t,” Hermione whispered.

  
He flicked his eyes at her briefly, but otherwise pretended she wasn’t even in the room as he began to read for all to hear.

  
===

  
_Snake bent her over the table, roughly palming her thighs with his large, calloused hands before he ripped her knickers apart in one quick motion.  Tossing the once expensive fabric to the side with a cold curse, he forced her legs open, reaching between them to feel what he had been wanting to touch all night._   


  
_“Did that excite you, Minnie?” he asked softly, his deep voice rumbling in her ear.  Snake licked the lobe before sucking it into his hot mouth._   


  
_“Yes!” she moaned, spreading her legs wider as his fingers grazed her clit, tracing lower until they found …_

===  


  
Hermione ran out of the room in tears.

  
“Really, Severus that’s enough!  I don’t know why you insist on tormenting that girl.  I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist that you apologize this time.  Immediately, in fact,” Minerva said, taking on the tone that let him know that she was, indeed, his boss.

  
Severus frowned at her, and at the rest of the professors and staff who were glaring at him instead of enjoying a good laugh at the expense of Professor Granger.  He scowled at them all in turn before leaving the room, robes billowing behind him.

  
===

  
He found her in an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor, in a part of the school that was restricted to students as repairs from the war were still not complete.  The girl was leaning against a work bench, her hair hiding her face.

  
Severus sighed as he shut the door, locking it behind him for good measure.  Silently, he slid behind her, one hand gliding around her waist and squeezing gently.  The other disappeared under her skirt, moving rhythmically until she began to pant his name.

  
“There _are_ better ways of getting out of our required working hours, Hermione.”


	10. The Wearing of the Green

The box sat on the mahogany table, the heavy red paper shining against the bright light of the candelabra. Thick, velvet ribbon made a very pretty bow on the top, the gold adding a Gryffindor touch that she appreciated. Especially coming from her very Slytherin lover, who normally liked to tease her with green and silver presents.

“What’s in the box?” Hermione asked.

“Why don’t you open it and see?” Severus replied silkily.

Carefully, she shook the package, not hearing a single sound. His lips twitched as she unwrapped it, spreading to a grin when she tentatively opened the lid.

===

“You are a complete devil.”

“I know.”

Hermione took the garment from the box, lifting the dark green lace to the light. “What is this?”

Severus smirked, biting his lower lip before he answered, “Why don’t you try it on and find out?”

“Gods above,” she scoffed, standing up and walking to the bathroom. Before she shut the door, she turned and lifted her right hand to him, pointedly showing him her middle finger, on which sat his last green present – a heavy jade and silver ring.

“You adore me,” he sighed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

===

Severus leaned back in his chair as he waited for her.

“You have got to be kidding me!” she called out.

“I most certainly am not,” he replied.

“I can’t be seen in this,” Hermione protested.

“I’ve seen you in less.”

“Not much less,” she sighed. “Fine. FINE! I’m coming out.”

Chuckling at the deep breath she took (along with the string of curse words she said under her breath), Severus bided his time until she nervously returned to the dining room.

“The bottom’s on the top, my dear,” he laughed, ducking when she threw her shoe at his head.


	11. Besting

“Ventus caldus.”

  
The tea remained ice cold, not even a hint of heat within the dark red cup.

  
“ _Ventus_ caldus.”

  
Nothing. Perhaps the gold leaf that formed the “H” on the side glinted a little more brightly, but the fluid inside did not even quiver.

  
“Ventus _caldus_.”

  
Hermione sipped the tea, pulling a face when the chilly liquid touched her tongue. The one spell she’d never been able to master – the most useful spell when you lived in a drafty old castle …

  
“ _Ven_ -tus cal­- _dus_ ,” the deep voice behind her said.

  
Instantly, her tea began to steam.

  
“Show-off,” she mumbled.

===

“One must not be hasty when adding the bicorn horn. This is a mistake that a Third Year might make, and I expect more from my NEWT level students. If you add it too early, it will completely impede – “

  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow as she listened to Professor Snape, raising her hand and coughing loudly before she could help herself.

  
“WHAT Professor Granger?!” Snape bellowed.

  
“You do realize that if you add the bicorn horn before the boomslang skin that it will stabilize the Polyjuice and give the user an extra fifteen minutes of transformation time?”

  
“Know-it-all,” he snapped.

===

“Divesto trousseau,” Severus murmured as he kissed her neck.

  
Hermione’s bra and knickers disappeared from underneath her robes. “You’ve got to stop that – I liked that pair.”

  
“And I like you without them,” he replied.

  
“You’re … really, just … Engorgio,” she moaned, backing against the wall.

  
“Impatient are we?” Severus chuckled.

  
“I’ve been thinking about this all day, you prat.”

  
“By all means, Hermione. Facet Ipsum,” he purred.

  
The buttons on his coat came completely undone, as did the ones on the pale linen shirt underneath, showing off the narrow chest she leaned in to kiss.

  
“You win, Severus.”


	12. A Sunday Morning

It was one of those Sundays mornings where life seemed to stand still for a while.   A fragrant pot of tea along with a plate of scones sat across from the couple snuggled together on the sofa.  Each had a heavy book in hand, though the man occasionally let one tangle itself in the woman’s messy brown curls. 

“Stop that, you’re making it worse,” Hermione said, swatting his hand away.

“I can’t help it, pet,” Severus sighed.  “It’s too tempting.”

Looking up from her book _,_ Hermione arched an eyebrow as a different way to spend the morning crossed her mind.

===

“That’s something no one has ever asked me to do before,” Severus said thoughtfully.  He tilted his head back, looking at her through his inky black eyelashes. 

Hermione blushed and looked back at her book, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.  “Forget I mentioned it then.”

Cool fingers sought her chin, grasping it gently and turning her face until she met his eyes again.  They were gentle and calm, like Black Lake on a moonless night. 

“I don’t remember saying no,” he said. 

Hermione licked her lips.  “Just once?”

“If you like it, dearest, perhaps more than just once.”

===

He combed her hair out himself after wetting it and casting a few charms to tame the frizz that was the constant bane of her existence.  It was something Hermione had done thousands of times over the years.  But someone else tending to it for a change, coaxing the curls to submit into a heavy plait that would lay in a thick rope down her back … this was pure bliss.

Severus was quite adept at the task.  She knew he’d watched her, studied her in the mornings when she dressed.  His hands easily did the work that hers normally did.

===

Hermione looked in the mirror, trying not to be irritated that he was better at making her hair behave than she was.  The sleek braid was perfect. 

“Outstanding, Severus,” she said.

He smirked smugly.  “Would you like to hear my idea of how I’d like to spend the rest of our morning?”

“Of course,” she giggled, his breath tickling her ear when he whispered into it.  The giggle quickly turned into a gasp of delight.

“Does that sound like a fun idea?” Severus asked.

Hermione nodded, quickly grabbing the red scarf he’d described before he led her to their bedroom.

 


	13. A Treat for the Eyes

The silk fell to the floor around her petite feet, reminding Severus of the molten silver that the jeweler had used to make her wedding ring.

 

They had just returned from the Ministry function, one of those stuffy affairs where they’d had to don their formal robes and charm both of their heads of hair into submission.  But surely, no woman before or since could look as wickedly beautiful as Hermione did in softly shimmering silver robes with her full décolletage on display, tempting him every time he glanced down at her with pride.

 

Now, nude … she was complete perfection.


	14. Cold, Though Not Bitter

The revelry around the fire (as well as hundreds of hastily cast Warming charms) should have been enough to make her quite toasty, but Hermione Granger was cold. She sipped more of the mulled wine, swirling it around her tongue to keep the spicy flavor there just a little bit longer.

Everyone would be leaving soon, going back to the castle and to their warm beds. Wishing the celebration would last all night, she thought of her cold, empty rooms and sighed. “

A knut for your thoughts?” Hermione startled, not believing that she heard the voice that haunted her dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re back,” she said, looking up and into his fathomless black eyes. It wasn’t a question as Severus was standing just behind her, bundled in the woolen travelling cloak she bought him last year. An emerald scarf was wrapped snuggly around his neck.

“I wouldn’t leave you alone on Yuletide, you silly little girl,” he said. Even though his words were mocking, his voice was kind, if laden with regret.

“I miss you.”

“I know. And I you.” He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

“Stay with me, just for one more night.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione woke the next morning, her bed empty. The sheets still smelled of him, and she burrowed beneath them, wallowing in the scents of herbs and sex. If she could have stayed there all day she would have done, but nature, as well as duty, called.

His note was in the bath; a bottle of her perfume served as the parchment weight. She did not cry when she saw the narrow script -- even though her vision blurred slightly, not a single tear fell onto the paper.

_“Thank you for giving me the happiest of holidays, my love. Yours always, Severus.”_


End file.
